We've Only Just Begun
by SYuuries
Summary: [College AU] - "Why do I have a feeling that you and Adam may get along splendidly?" And the jinx was set. They wouldn't, obviously. Adam/Belle. Oneshot.


**We've Only Just Begun**

* * *

 **" _Why do I have a feeling that you and Adam may get along splendidly?" And the jinx was set. They wouldn't. Obviously.  
_ [College AU] In which Adam and Belle are having sex, lots of it. Then feelings are involved and things get confusing.**

xxx

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. X-posted from AO3. This story is rated M for _reasons_ *winks*  
**

* * *

It was in times like this that Belle wondered: just how on earth could they have possibly come to this?

Times when his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of her neck, calloused fingertips sensually caressing up her back before deft fingers swiftly unclasped her bra. It only took three seconds before she was flipped onto her back, his warm mouth latching onto a nipple. She gasped.

How, really?

* * *

She had known of him, of course. It would have been difficult not to when his name was a constant in the room she was sharing with Plumette.

 _Lumière is watching the rugby's semi final. Adam scored some last minute tickets. Lou will make it up to me, of course._

 _Look, Belle! A pound of Godiva goodness! Adam received a special parcel from his aunt. My Lumière loves his sweets, but he loves me more and I love you. So here!_

 _Lou said he's gonna be late. Adam has a hangover so he's concocting his special potion right now._

 _Lumière is having a row with Adam. He sounded so upset over the phone. Is it okay if he drops by for a while?_

It wasn't until one evening when Plumette informed her that Adam would be picking her up because Lumière was being held up at work that Belle finally got the opportunities to put a face to his name. For all intents and purposes, Belle usually preferred to be well informed, but this Adam was still a mystery, especially as someone who was a close friend of the man _her_ close friend was dating. "So, you said he's sharing a flat with Lumière? Who is this Adam person, really?"

As she would very soon learn about his flair for dramatics, right at that second a hand steadily rapped at their door as though answering her question.

"Oh, that must be him." Plumette checked her make up one last time and flipped her compact close.

"Are you sure you are going to be fine going with him?" Belle asked, putting down her book to look at her roommate, looking all pretty and dolled up in black leather jacket and multicolored layered mini skirt that Belle was sure only Plumette could pull off.

Plumette laughed as if she had said something that was totally hilarious. "He is totally cool. Lumière and Adam are like, 'bros for life'," her nose crinkled at how cheesy it sounded. "I forgot you weren't there when we had movie night last month. He voted for a King Arthur flick, but he lost two to one and we watched Shawshank Redemption, followed by one of those Batman Bale movies. He bought pizzas too."

Belle's interest piqued. "Oh? Which King Arthur movie?"

Plumette shook her head, smiling in that loving, resigned way for having gotten Belle, the odd girl, as her best friend. Belle flushed slightly.

"Why do I have a feeling that you and Adam may get along splendidly?"

And the jinx was set. They wouldn't. Obviously.

Plumette opened the door, revealing a tall guy with tousled blond hair in light grey sweater and khakis. Belle was momentarily mesmerized by his eyes - they were as pale blue as frozen lakes, even from across the room. Combined with his attire, he looked almost cold.

Plumette greeted him, accepted a heavy box of theater props and costumes, and asked him to wait for a moment while she went through the content. Lumière was a theater kid, while Plumette's goal in life was to get a job in the costume and make up department. For Belle, they were a matchmade in heaven.

Belle gave him one last glance before going back to her book, sinking further against the mountains of pillows behind her back, not really reading the words. She knew she should say something, and normally, she would already have. She was no social butterfly, but she knew her manners. Still, there was something about him that was a little bit intimidating.

"Romeo and Juliet? Did they assign that rubbish to read? Don't tell me it's for recreational reading?"

Belle blinked. _Wai- what?_

"I'm sorry?" She raised her head. She hadn't expected him to initiate a conversation, nor had she expected him to start with _that_. Adam was leaning against the threshold, arms crossed in front of his chest. If she thought he should look misplaced and somewhat awkward being in a girls' room, he didn't. Quite the opposite, he looked right at home.

He motioned to the book in her hands. "It's not even love, is it? It's infatuation. People die because of the sheer stupidity of it, all in the course of less than a week. Are you even sure that Romeo really loves Juliet? From my point of view, it seems like Juliet is merely a rebound from Rosaline. Don't even get me started on the pining and heartaches and how they wed a _day_ after they met. Very unrealistic."

To say Belle was shocked would be an understatement. Stunned. Rendered speechless. She didn't even think it was possible to feel a surge of outrage like this, this fast. She wasn't one for violence, but she was so very close to hurl her precious volume at the man. He came into _her_ room, insulted _her_ favorite play, and oh Lord, _he was smiling!_

" _You_ -"

"Okay, I'm ready! Lou's waiting!" Plumette who sensed that a World War III was seconds away from blowing up immediately grabbed her purse and pushed Adam out of the room. She flashed Belle a quick smile over her shoulder. "Later, Sweetie, call me if you need me."

She slammed the door close. Belle could faintly hear her yell 'what the fuck was that?' followed with a dull smack.

Getting along splendidly. Right.

* * *

"Where were you?" Adam trailed his hands along her sides, leaving goosebumps on their wake and bringing her back from the memory lane. He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses on her neck, his tongue tracing circles on her pulse point before sucking, hard. "Don't leave me here."

Everywhere he touched tingled deliciously. It wasn't fair how quickly he could bring such reaction out of her.

Belle brought his face up close and kissed him. She wouldn't ever tell him, but she loved kissing him. Being kissed by him. The way their lips fused together, opened only to tangle their tongues in a lazy embrace. So unfair.

* * *

The first time happened roughly a week after that first meeting. The whole thing was as cliché as any situations involving sex and alcohol could be. Right down to the whole 'the girl woke up in an unfamiliar bed, with someone's arm thrown over her and if she could make the loud banging sound inside her head stopped for one minute, she could probably remember which drink had managed to get herself into such a mess' bit.

It wasn't until half an hour later, when she was making her way back to her dorm looking more than slightly rumpled and bedraggled, that everything slowly trickled back in.

Plumette had arranged for a get together down at Winston's last night, a local pub the students liked to frequent due to its decently priced food and atmosphere. She told her that Adam would like to apologize for his less than tactful comments and _come on_ , Belle, wouldn't it be great if we could all be friends?

Judging from how Adam was looking half as uncomfortable as she was, and how the so called apology hadn't happened, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she had been duped.

She would give Plumette and Lumière, those traitors, five more minutes. No more, no less, before she severed ties with both of them. She would go home, pack Plumette's belonging and put them out front. Perhaps she would change the lock, too.

"Do you mind?" Belle said after counting to twenty. The weight of his gaze was becoming too much to ignore. She flipped a page.

"You're reading," Adam commented, taking a swig of his beer. He looked especially dashing in a white jersey shirt, his dark blazer was draped behind his chair. Belle was annoyed, not blind. "In a bar."

"And what's wrong with that?" She snapped, throwing him a scathing look.

He sent back a good-natured half smile. "Nothing. Just didn't think you'd be able to concentrate, what with all of this." Adam gestured at their surrounding.

"Hhmm." She made a non-committal noise.

" _The fruit of every tale is for to say; They eat and drink, and dance, and sing, and play_."

Belle turned her head so fast her ponytail whipped her cheek, her mouth forming a petite _o_.

"Please," Adam waved her off, his expression unreadable. He looked as if everybody in the room had read _The Canterbury Tales_ and could have quoted the book, and yet there was a glint of pride in his eyes for having caught her off guard. "I'm afraid that was the extent of my Chaucer's knowledge. Wanna dance?"

She ignored the last bit. "Are you also an English major?" She was certain she had never seen him in any of her classes before, but if he was friends with Lumière, then he must be a year or two her senior.

"Med. So, about the dance…"

In hindsight, she really should have accepted his invitation. That would have saved her all of the upcoming troubles. Instead, she chose to query him further about his literature knowledge. If he had the gall to insult her favorite play, she wanted to know if he at least had the credibility to back it up.

The conversation started with the works they considered to be Shakespeare's most tragic play, which immediately launched Belle into a passionate tirade about King Lear and its devastating, grim pessimism about life.

(Adam made a quip about how no plays could be as depressing as Romeo and Juliet because of course he did, and she pushed him until he nearly fell off his chair).

His medical background steered the topic to the potion Juliet had taken to fake her death, and from there it seemed like a natural progression for them to move on to the other deaths in Shakespeare's work, quizzing each other about every other character who lost their lives between the pages.

"Are there any other games more morbid than this?" Belle watched Adam balancing a tray of tequila shots with wide eyes, the ultimatum to disown Plumette seemed to have escaped her mind entirely. "I don't think so."

"May God rest their souls. That's why we'll be honoring them with drinks."

Belle eyed him cautiously. She only drank occasionally, but she got this. He would go home tanked, wasted, three sheets to the wind, and she would earn herself a bragging right. She got this.

"Drink up!"

"Uhh."

"Desdemona."

"Stabbed!"

"Cicero was executed."

"Argh, I don't remember… was she stabbed?"

"Nope. Drink up."

"Wait, what do you mean you _never_ read Antony and Cleopatra? Never? Never ever?"

"Well, I'm sorry for not being a Shakespeare's fanboy."

"I'm pretty certain Cordelia was hanged."

"Well yes, but she lived in Tate's version."

"We're talking about Shakespeare!"

"But his version was acknowledged for over a century or so."

"But-"

He took his shot, hissing at the way the alcohol burned his throat. "Truce. Drink up."

"Anybody told you you're annoying?"

"Lady Montague, bless her soul, died from grief. I feel her. I also feel a deep grief when I-"

(This time when Belle pushed him, already slightly tipsy, Adam did fall off his chair. Belle was laughing so hard she almost lost her balance).

Five or ten tequilas later, she woke up in his unfamiliar bed, with his arm thrown over her naked body, with three orchestra bands doing simultaneous medleys inside her head. There were about 18 missed calls and 36 text messages, all from her best friend. The last one was comparatively shorter than the others:

 _Lou told me you're spending the night. He, uh, checked. Belle!_

She thanked everything holy that she could slip out from under his arm, get dressed and bolt out of Adam's flat within five minutes, undetected.

"Fuck, Plumette. I'm _so_ fucked. Royally fucked!" Belle rambled into the phone before stopping abruptly, realizing that truer words had never been spoken. She chewed the inside of her cheek. If it was possible, she was blushing to the roots of her hair. "I'm in deep, deep, deep shit. Who knows if we were sober enough to think about condoms! Yes, I'm on the pill. God! Plumette! Can we _please_ not talk about hypothetical babies now?!"

* * *

"You taste like coffee," Belle mumbled against his mouth before he repossessed hers, readily opening his mouth when she sought to deepen the kiss. His hands were still roaming free over the bare expanse of her skin. His arousal throbbed against her thigh and she realized that she was the only one naked in the room. Something had to be done about that. "Clothes off."

"So demanding." Adam chuckled, pulling away nonetheless to chuck his shirt off.

* * *

"Last week was a mistake. A huge, monstrous mistake of colossal proportions that happened in clear mutual lapse of judgment and will never, ever, happen again."

After five days of avoiding Adam, which hadn't been easy considering her roommate was practically married to his best friend, Belle finally decided that the best way to go was to grab the bull by the thorns. She found him just when he was finishing up his fencing practice. _Fencing_.

His damp blond hair looked darker than its usual golden, drips of perspiration hanging from each tip. She wouldn't say he looked princely in his fencing garbs, but she couldn't think of another word to describe him at that moment. Adam wiped his face and threw the towel into his bag.

"How long have you been practicing that line?"

Belle narrowed her eyes.

Naturally, it was exactly what did not happen. The whole 'will never ever happen again'. She got a bruise on the lower side of her back from where it was pressed against the lock of someone's locker.

* * *

"It's weird."

"What is?"

Both were trying, albeit semi unsuccessfully, to regulate their breathing back to normal. She stared at the overhead fan, sated and spent, hypnotized by the lazy motion of the blades turning endlessly.

She had lost count on how many times they had ended up in this situation; had stopped telling herself that this could not happen again because four out of five times, the opposite always happened. Her brain had developed a preference to rebel against her will when Adam Duval was concerned. Needless to say, it was disconcerting seeing her resolve getting weaker and weaker each passing day.

Plumette had given up trying to figure things out. _You know there's this thing called dating. It's a concept. Think about it._

 _If what you mean by getting along so well is having great sex… those two aren't necessarily mutually exclusive, you know, P?_

Was it so bad to just enjoy things the way they were now? No rules, no strings attached, no labels. Just sex. Lots of it, with some good books thrown in.

And the sex _was_ amazing. Wasn't it why she kept coming back? Because as much as she hated to admit it, being with Adam was addicting. It was almost like having an out of body experience. Arguing had been a part of their… _whatevership_ since day one, but it was inarguable that they were physically compatible. Sometimes after a long day, such as today, she would find herself looking forward to meeting up with him and decompress, if both of their schedules permitted. Lord, who would have thought she was such a sex fiend!

Adam was okay, for the most part. She might want to smack him upside the head for mocking her taste in literature sometimes, but he was well aware of that at this point, so he knew better than to rile her up. It wasn't really a stretch, she supposed, to say that they did get along.

It wasn't difficult to find out more about his upbringing and past lifestyle when she'd set her mind to it - or when she had Plumette as her intel.

His father had been one of the top lecturers in _École Normale Supérieure de Paris_ ,

(So what are you doing here?

Well, we wouldn't have met if I were all the way down there, my darling. The horror).

and was a major donator and contributor to their science department. His only son, on the other hand, had spent more time partying and having a jolly good time than perusing his textbooks, would have been flunked out on two separate occasions if it weren't for his father's influence. He had earned himself quite of a reputation.

 _Then his father had a stroke, a pretty bad one. He's doing much better now, thank God, but it was a wake up call for Adam. He lost his mother when he was a teenager._

Belle wasn't stupid; she knew Adam had more than a multitude number of girls vying for his attention. And yet there he was, every other day, sometimes twice a week, or like that one rare instance, three consecutive days in a row. A couple of times now girls had stopped her on her way to class to ask if she was dating Adam, having spotted them together several times in public. Stunning, beautiful girls with legs a mile long who didn't wear jumpers and worn out jeans to class. Girls that she would have pegged as someone Adam would normally go for.

She had told them what they wanted to hear, that no, she wasn't, because she wasn't (jealous) dating him. The truth.

Belle licked her lips, suddenly the idea of a tall glass of root beer and cheeseburger seemed so appealing. She had skipped lunch today. "It's weird how you seem to show up wherever I go. I never even saw you before last month."

Adam laughed, that low and husky timbre that was making her feel... things. She licked her lips again. She figured if she looked into the mirror now, they would be red and swollen. "I would say it's fate, but your Shakespeare said there's no such thing as. _Men at some time are masters of their fates. For the fault is not in the stars, dear Brutus._ I've heard of you before."

"Really?"

"Lumière said his girlfriend's roommate was still sleeping with a stuffed animal. A horse?" Adam laughed, his finger tracing sinful patterns on her stomach. She swatted it away - she was ticklish. "He said it looked like it had seen better days. I don't recall seeing it when I was there, though."

"I'm going to kill him. I'll hide the body so Plumette won't be able to link his disappearance to me."

"Does it have a name?"

"Philippe, with two p's and an e."

"Would I get the honor to be introduced to Philippe one day?"

Belle turned crimson - the implication wasn't missed, as well as the fluttering in her belly. "You're such a pain in my ass."

"It is a nice ass."

"Oh, shut up."

It gave her a bit of a pleasure knowing he would end up with carpet burns for at least two days. Her bruise was now a very faint yellow, but she still felt a dull twinge every time she moved the wrong way. Served him right.

"I'm famished," Adam didn't even wait for an answer. He picked up her, throwing her over his shoulder. "Shower, then Winston's? You can bring your book."

* * *

"Adam…"

She threw her head back as clever fingers explored her breast. He replaced them with his mouth, raking his teeth over a peaked nipple. He bit hard enough to make her writhe more in his arms, and suckled. Belle held his head to her chest, feeling little sparks of pleasures jolt through her with every lash of his tongue.

Chuckling, Adam moved lower, trekking down the quivering mess of her body. He kissed her hipbone, feathering light kisses along the edge of her panties. The contrast between his soft touches and calloused hands caressing her thighs was intoxicating. It took all of her power not to just shove him down where she needed him the most.

He moved to the cradle of her thighs, nibbling and biting at the soft sensitive skin of her inner thighs, trailing higher and closer to her core with each kiss. The scent of her heady arousal filled his senses and he decided that waiting time was over. He peeled her soaked panties off, threw it somewhere down the floor to join the rest of their discarded clothes and draped her legs over his shoulders, baring her fully to his gaze. Her hips snapped forward, impatiently seeking more of his touch.

He glanced up at Belle. She was watching him, brown eyes glazed over and unfocused, her beautiful face flushed and sweaty filled with exasperation, expectation and want and –

" _Ah!_ "

Her back arched off the bed when he finally dived in, leisurely licking her glistening folds. He gently dipped his tongue inside of her, coating it with her honeyed sweetness, drawing the deepest moan out of her. He languidly dragged his tongue from her slit to her clit, flicking her engorged nub back and forth.

Belle felt like she was on fire. His tongue was moving with deliberate slowness, concentrating on that one particular spot over and over again. He was drawing out her pleasure - by now had known that it would give her one hell of an ending. Her heels dug into his back. The pleasure and pressure in her belly kept building higher until she was helpless but to let go. She thought she would die or something, then he slipped his fingers inside, and she fell over the crest. His name was the only thing in her mind, so she called it out, loudly.

Adam slowed down his tongue bath, not really stopping, lapping at her juices and soothing her still tender clit. A second, smaller orgasm caught her off guard and she had to physically push him away. " _Toomuchtoomuch_."

Belle threw her arm over her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. She wasn't even sure she could move her toes. When Adam had crawled back up on top of her, he looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"That looks like a good one."

Belle exhaled. His face was so close she could see the sea-green specks on his iris. "Lumière hasn't returned, has he?"

"Do you know how many times I've walked in on him and your friend?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it doesn't," she gave the tent in his pants a nudge, her heart rates gradually returning to normal. She hummed. "That can't be comfortable."

"Are you going to make me feel better?" He grinned as her hands started to work on his belt. She unbuttoned his jeans and shoved her hand inside his shorts.

"Maybe."

* * *

In all honestly, Belle wouldn't be able to tell the exact moment things were beginning to shift.

Maybe it was when there was a power outage around the complex and he offered to drive her to a Coffee Bean fifteen miles away so she could finish typing up her paper. Buying her three cups of chamomile tea and an extra hot chocolate _because you look like you need it_ while trying not to doze off as the clock finally ticked past one thirty in the morning.

Or perhaps it was when he caught her reading 'Microelectronics Circuits' in the library. Answering the questions in his eyes, she reluctantly explained about how the mini fridge in their room was making too much noise that she and Plumette were losing sleep and no, she couldn't unplug it because it's a fridge and there was food in it, Adam. The communal fridge was out of the question because did he know how many times people on her floor had stolen her stuff? It was pure nightmare.

Belle was half expecting him to laugh at her, showcase his chivalry by offering to help her fix it, or god forbid, offer to pay for a new fridge. It was no secret that he was filthy rich after all, and used to have things efficiently done for him with a simple snap of fingers (or a phone call).

Adam did none of them. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but there was nothing but amusement and unhidden awe in those blue eyes. She couldn't believe she used to think of them as cold. He chuckled. "Maybe you can help Lou fix his hair dryer. The thing electrocuted him for the third time this week this morning."

Belle had to physically hold herself back from reaching out and kissing him.

* * *

She kissed his jaw, unable to suppress a moan as his talented fingers strumming patterns over her bundle of nerves. She was so slick already that he didn't have any troubles finding his way in. Her breath hitched in her throat.

Belle reached down to grasp his velvety steel in her small hand, the move so sudden that his fingers slid in deeper, their moans mingling as her wall closed around his fingers tightly. Her thumb glided over the head of his erection, smearing the moisture gathering at the tip. He was suddenly having troubles breathing.

"Belle…"

"I want you."

She stroked his throbbing length again, once, twice, enjoying the wonderful feeling of him pulsing in her hand, and slowly eased him inside her. Adam dropped his head onto her shoulder, his breath hot over her neck. "Fuck."

She closed her eyes at the feeling of him sinking into her so deep, so good. Belle bucked her hips, urging him to start moving, feeling like she might fall apart if he didn't.

He complied, pumping into her steadily in long, slow strokes that seemed to be driving her crazy. Her short, shapely legs locked around his hips for better purchase as his tongue thrust into her mouth, mimicking the deep pace he was setting. She matched him stroke for stroke, fingers clutching at his hair - the sensation was making them almost delirious with pleasure. She was hot and wet and enveloped him like a second skin. The arms around his neck pulled him into her so tightly he wasn't sure where he ended and she began.

His pants grew lower, faster, his movements erratic. Belle could feel the coil in her belly wound tighter and tighter. He was hitting her in places she hadn't known existed and she knew it would all be over before soon.

Her whimper grew louder, a sound somewhere between a moan and a cry. Adam supported his weight with one arm and snaked his hand between them, seeking her swollen clitoris and massaging it lightly. Belle let out a silent scream as her orgasm shattered through her like a tidal wave, white lights and stars exploding behind her eyes. She milked him for all he was worth, her short nails clawing down his back in angry scratches.

Adam released a guttural growl, pistoned into her a couple more times until he reached a crescendo. He shuddered violently, hips jerking forward as he joined her in the spiraling downward of ecstasy. The sheets bunched under his shaking hands, the intensity of his climax knocked his breath away. " _Shit,_ Belle _."_

Her inner muscles flexed around his softening cock, making him grunt into her neck. She would be the death of him.

Belle giggled, giddy and slightly dizzy. Her body felt as if it was electrically charged, from the tip of her hair to her toe. He lay slumped on top of her, inside her, for the longest time, as sticky and sweaty as she was. The weight and feel of him felt like a cozy old blanket.

"Stay with me," Adam muttered, seemingly to have finally found his bearing. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, sounding almost sheepish. Belle felt a burst of affection for him. "Stay with me tonight."

The hand that was slowly sifting through his hair paused. So many things went through her mind at once:

I have an early class tomorrow.

Didn't you say you have to do some readings for Anatomy?

This was supposed to be just sex, Adam. No sleepovers.

I don't think it's wise.

We need to talk.

"I'll have to text Plumette or she'd think someone kidnapped me for my kidneys." She replied, holding back a yawn. It had been a long day, and she was so comfortable…

Adam snorted, reaching over her to take a small bound leather book from the nightstand and easing off of her. He propped himself up against the headboard and removed the bookmark. She noticed with a skip of a heartbeat that it was the blue hair ribbon she had accidentally left when she was making her quick exit that morning nearly one and a half months ago.

Belle rested her chin on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt as weak as a kitten. He playfully ran a finger down the slope of her nose before starting reading; she could feel the deep baritone of his voice reverberated through his chest.

 _She walks in beauty, like the night_  
 _Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_  
 _And all that's best of dark and bright_  
 _Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_  
 _Thus mellow'd to that tender light_  
 _Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

She let out a dreamy sigh and opened her eyes, brown eyes full of mirth and sleep. "If you are so inclined, I wouldn't mind reading you one of your thick medical books."

Adam laughed, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear and brushing a kiss to her forehead.

Yes, they definitely needed to have that talk.

Tomorrow.

 **~fin~**

* * *

 **It's been almost 2 years since I last posted on here -this is a new acc- but it's also been that long since I wrote anything. The live action movie inspired me :) The initial plan was only to write a short PWP cos why not _amirite_? But then it started to have a little plot and somehow turned into a pretty long (for my writing standard) story. Heh. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are loved :)  
**


End file.
